The invention relates to an implant part for a dental implant with a mounting post and a crown which is displaceable in axial direction within limits against the force of a spring.
Such an implant part for a dental implant is disclosed in DE 101 49 166 C1. The dental implant part disclosed therein comprises a basic carrier implanted into the jaw bone, a hollow cylindrical mounting post and a two-part secondary crown. The mounting post is attached to the basic carrier by means of a central connecting bolt which extends through the hollow cylindrical mounting post. On the mounting post, the two-part secondary crown is disposed. In order to permit a translatory movement in the longitudinal direction of the dental implant, the secondary crown comprises two separate sections which however are interconnected, that is, a support part and a connecting part between which two spring elements are arranged for shock damping. It is the object of this dental implant to provide for a secure and durable connection without detrimentally affecting the damping effects. It is however a disadvantage of this dental implant that the assembly of the two part secondary crown and the spring elements disposed therein is complicated and time consuming.
Furthermore, the central bore in the mounting post reduces its strength whereby the installation of the mounting post on the basic carrier becomes more difficult.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an implant part for a dental implant which is simple and can easily be manufactured and which is also easy to install and provides for a durable and secure connection of the implant parts of the dental implant without detrimentally affecting the resiliency provided by damping springs disposed in the implant.